Ciara Potter
by Caution-Extremely-Flammable
Summary: When the Dursley's decide that they want to adopt a daughter, havoc breaks loose among the family. Has Harry finally found someone he can call family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ciara's pov

All my life I had found things hard, struggled you could say. I lived my life in various different places as I was moved here and there. My parents hadn't wanted me, so I had been succumbed into a life of orphanages and foster homes. I sat on my bed, a sleepy sigh came out as I thought about my life. I was the average girl, medium height, long blonde hair although at times I had sworn my hair could change colour, it looked darker one day and lighter the next, some people agreed to and my eyes seemed to have a similar effect. I had honey coloured eyes, My mums eyes apparently, although I would never know for sure. I didn't even have a last name, not properly. Ciara Rose, was my name a shortened version of all the names I had been given. Each orphanage insisted on calling me something different so I had been given thousands of names when I moved to different orphanages. Being me I generally kept them all Carley, Isabel , Amanda, Rose, Amy, spelling Ciara. I had also devised a middle name for myself, Rose after Rachel, Olivia, Sarah and Elizabeth.

Apparently some snot nosed kid was coming here today with his parents. Spoilt I had heard, they'd looked at 5 of the girls here already but apparently no one to their liking. They had mentioned something about having a perfect sister for their perfect son. Oh Joy.

Harry's pov

I sat there ashamed of them all. They had girls patrolling up and down in this foster home and all because they wanted a daughter, it also provided another excuse to kick me under the stairs when they got one. I sighed all the girls had smiled eagerly hoping to be adopted btu all turned down for various reasons. We walked along the corridor and I watched as the lady showing us around had neatly skipped a door. Slowly I creeped out and knocked lightly on the door, I heard a sigh as the door was unlocked and I walked in. the room itself was rather small with one tiny wardrobe in the corner and a small rusty bed. The girl stood up and frowned at me. "Well what do you want, I'm not gonna parade for you if that's what you want." She sighed annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry about them, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I said reaching out a hand. With a flick of her wrist she flicked her hair over her shoulder and extended her hand. "Ciara, Just Ciara." She smiled to herself and I watched discretly as her eyes seemed to darken slightly, although I didn't know if that was just me. "I didn't think they'd let me been seen by any of you, they tend to keep me hidden, in the naughty room." She laughed sarcastically. I smiled sadly and looked around her at the room."Why is this the naughty room." I asked calmly expecting some lame excuse about size perhaps. "Well apparently this is where all the naughty children are put, it hasn't been used since I got here in fact the last person that lived here was some guy named." She paused and pushed her bed to the side ever so slightly skimming a list of names. "Tom, that's it, Tom Riddle."I stood horror stricken gazing at her as she pulled out a small Diary, flicking through the pages I glanced down. "He kept a diary, well all 5 of them did, they used the same one. I felt it was only right I added my part in. Some of the people who wrote are very, well, pathetic but two of them are ok. Him, and some girl Dana Karen. I mean she was a dare devil really, wrote about all the pranks and such but his entries, they are something of magic, although he seemed very upset I can understand his thoughts and feelings although he didn't react right." I stared shocked, and she gazed up at me. I was about to say something when the door burst open and Dudley walked in followed by Petunia. "Oh hello dear, aren't you pretty now pet, come on we'll take you home."

Ciara's pov

I stared at this woman, woah now. I didn't want to go with her or that guy who seemd to be drooling all over me, but I didn't say anything , I wasn't allowed, apparently I had no say in it. Harry sat there looking at my small carrier bag, the only things I had in it was my actual, diary collage book and a dazaling jewlery box which I had hidden from everyone, it had even been hidden from me as I was lacking the key to open its contents. I picked up the book harry seemed to have such a reaction to and slowly I wrote in my last entry and slid it under the mattress. I walked out my door and bumped into 3 builders their eyes roamed over me as I scowled at them. "We've come to knock the wall in." the guy grunted. I stared shocked as they moved, one guy went in and started to move the small wardrobe out as another started hammering at the wall. The third guy picked up the mattress and turned to me handing me the book. "Think you left this." I opened my mouth but no words came out. Harry stared horrified. "Your not keeping that, please it's not safe you don't understand, he Riddle he…" harry started. "He was a wizard, yeah I know Harry. Don't stand there with your mouth open." I said trying to brush it off as I walked away from him the book clutched tightly in my hand. I walked outside and was met with a grinning Dudley. His mother and father who I had learned were called Petunia and Vernon had insisted I had to call them Mummy and Daddy, it had felt so degrading but I had smiled politely to them. Petunia smiled brightly. "We'll take a picture, one for the album." She smiled as I was positioned next to the orphanage sign with Dudley's filthy hands god knows where. I produced a fake smile and then we were all ushered into the car. I noticed Harry had been squashed into the back, personally I'd rather be there. Dudley leaned over and placed his hands on my chest, I quickly shrugged them off, and watched disgusted as Dudley advanced closer to me his slimy voice whispered into my ear. "I'll save it for later then." I shivered as I felt his disgusting mouth near my ear. "umm…eww." I whispered quietly, Harry burst out laughing in the back. "Um Carla dear." Petunia said from the front. "Umm… its Ciara but yeah." She smiled politely. "We should properly tell you that Harry he well, he's not ours he's my sisters son and well he's a bit antisocial." She said smiling at me. "He's a freak." Dudley laughed. I scowled slightly. "Are you saying this cause he's a wizard." Dudley looked wide eyed at me and Vernon nearly slid the car off of the road. The Journey had been quiet until we arrived at a pleasant looking house. Petunia ushered me and Harry upstairs into his room so he could start to unpack all of his stuff. "I'm awfully sorry about this Harry." I sighed as he was packing up his stuff in the room. "It's fine really, it's bigger than your old 'naughty room' anyway." He hesitated. "Ciara please can I take that diary, I know it means a lot to you but, it's dangerous at least let me get Dumbledore to look at it before I return it to you." He asked me and I nodded slowly sighing . All of the sudden there was a scream and Vernon burst into my room. "I don't believe it, you." He said pointing his finger at me. Pushing past him I walked downstairs to see a tall bearded man. His beard and hair looked rather shaggy as he barely fitted himself through the doorway. "Hagrid." Harry shouted as he ran past me and into his arms. I watched quietly,then he turned to me. "Sorry its late and er well a bit dirty." He said as he handed me a letter. "course Dumbeldore recons with 'arry's help you could join into his year." Harry seemed ecstatic and reached over my shoulder as he, as well as I examined the red crest that was printed before me . Vernon cursed in the background. "we can't flippin take her back now, they won't want her back. You girl, you may live under this roof if you behave same rules as Harry, and you certainly cannot take our last name." He screamed. Hagrid ushered us out of the door and I sighed. "Great they didn't last 2 minuites, just like the other families that took me in." Harry came and put his arm around my shoulder. "Whats you last name?" I shrugged. "Whats the letter say." Turning over the letter the name stood out on the paper. "Ciara Potter." I glanced at Harry and he was beaming with delight. "Your not on your own, you're my sister now and I'll look after you." I smiled to myself as I looked at him thankfully. Then I turned. "Where are we going Hagrid?" I asked confused. He chuckled to himself as he looked back at us too something flickered through his eyes sadly but it was gone in an instant. "I'm takin' you both to Diagon Alley of course. Come on over here now we'll apparerate." Harry took my hand and his as I took his other. I felt this horrible sensation that I was being squeezed through a tube and then suddenly I heard voices. Opening my eyes I stared in wonder at the shops around me, dozens of shops filled with all sorts of things. "Now I er, 'ave to go get something for Dumbeledore, you take her round 'arry and make sure she gets what she needs I'll meet up with you later, oh and heres some money compliments from Dumbledore, says get whatever you want." He said. Me and Harry watched as his huge body seemed to slump to each side as he walked away. "Come on Ciara, you have to get a broom. If your anything like me you'll love it." He said tugging my hand towards a shop. In the window stood a broom. It looked fantastic I was begging to reach out and touch it. Dragging Harry into the shop he watched amused as my eyes scanned the shelves and finally landed on a midnight black, violet coloured broom. "Oh it's beautiful." I said my hand touching the sides. Harry grinned excitedly, "your getting it." I looked shocked at Harry. "I might not be any good at even riding it." I said looking longingly at the broom. The shop keeper walked over and smiled down at me. "eye tis a beauty that one, but no one has seemed to of noticed it behind all the nimbus brooms." He sighed but smiled picking it up. "I'll let you into a little secret though this one is said to be special to its owner, some don't like it, it all depends on the person. Here I'll even put your name on it if you like." I giggled, and Harry grinned. "Her initials are…" he stared but the shop keeper held up a hand. "now would you like your whole name on it? Free of charge." She smiled. "I'd love that, My names Ciara, Ciara Potter." he looked down at me, "Eye, is it now. Nice to meet you miss Potter." he smiled as he etched into my broom my name and then also in neat italics he wrote down the handle.

_Ciara Potter,_

_fly with this broom let its music fill your ears, _

_as you soar up high_

_fly with your dreams _

_let your fears pass you by _

I smiled widely at him as he smiled at me thanking him over and over. "it's not much I know I can't write well but…" I laughed at him and smiled. "it's perfect." Taking my broom with me I walked out of the shop. Harry turned around and laughed at me. "What?" I asked confused. He sighed. "Why does everyone seem to like you so much, that would of cost him a bomb and you got it all for less as well." He shock his head slightly amused. "Potter." snarled a voice behind us. Harry instinctively pushed me behind him slightly holding onto my hand. "Malfoy." He scowled. I looked at Malfoy, he had shocking ice blue eyes and his hair was a very bleach blonde. It swept in front of his face and he seemed to push it back effortlessly. He was flanked by two rather bulky guys who were'nt remotely attractive. Malfoy on the other hand was a different situation I could see his toned chest through the tight white top he was wearing, I'd be lieing if I said he wasn't remotely hot. "Excuse Potty now, who are you? I wouldn't go around associating yourself with him, why don't you come over here and you and me can go, chat." He smirked as his eyes roamed up and down me. I looked at him annoyed. "Why should I not associate myself with him again?" I asked him innocently. He smirked as he walked up taking my hand and kissing it. "Beacause he's a Potter, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and what should I call you." I laughed at his smug face and he looked confused. "Ciara, Ciara Potter." he stood shocked. "What?" Harry laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "You heard her, come on Ciara." Harry dragged me away leaving Malfoy far behind. I had gotten most of my things including my new wand which was rosewood with unicorn hair in it when we heard a shout behind us. "Harry." We turned around and I watched as a frizzy haired brunette hugged harry. She was followed by two ginger guys who appeared to be twins and what I presumed was their younger brother. "Oh guys this is well…my new sister." They all stood shocked until on guy asked what my name was. "It's Ciara, Ciara Potter." They all looked rather shocked. "Harry can we talk to you for a minuite." One of them asked. Harry gave me an apologetic smile as he walked a little and sat down by a tree with his friends. I could already guess, they didn't like me. Sighing I ran, straight into someone. Looking up I felt a feeling of dread. "Ciara." Malfoy said smirking at me. His two friends stood by him like body guards. "Malfoy." He smiled a little and with his finger he stroked a strand of hair out of my face. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach and he seemed to be getting closer every second. "Wheres Potter, trust him to just leave you." Looking I caught a slight sign of annoyance cross his face. "Malfoy really what do you want." I said angered. Malfoy looked down at me lustfully. "I think that's obvious don't you." His eyes were full of want and he reached a hand to stroke my cheek, "A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be walking around with Potter." I scowled at him "Oh really so you think I should hang around with you cause I won't, I will hang around with Potter cause like it or not he's the only one who's ever taken me in and been there for me." I yelled annoyed, anger flashed across his face. "Fine go with him, be with Mudbloods and blood traitors alike." He yelled as I walked off.

Harry's pov

I sat down to the accusing looks of my friends. "I thought she was a muggle?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought she was too but, everything happened and it turned out shes joining Hogwarts this year." I said happily. Corncern was plastered over their faces. "I think it's a bit inappropriate for her to take your last name don't you harry, you only just met the girl." Hermione yelled frustrated. I looked at them both angered. "She took my name because she didn't have a last name ok, she's never had one. She's lost her parents too, I understand her, you guys don't you never will. I'm going." I yelled. I ran off to find her, she looked downhearted as I approached her. I pulled her into a hug. "Hey you ok? Shh, I know what will cheer you up." I started and headed in the direction I knew lead to the pet shop.

Ciara's pov

My eyes were wide as I gazed at the pet shop, I could hear Harry laughing beside me as my face beamed. "You can get a toad, a rat, a cat or an Owl." He said smiling. I looked into the shop eagerly as I glanced around at some of the animals. I decided on getting a cat as I had always wanted a kitten for myself. I peered around the shop and my heart reached out to a poor kitten at the back. She had been shoved under a counter beside other boxes. I raced over and examined her. The shop keeper bounded over. "What do you want?" he asked. I pointed to the cage. "Her." He smiled, "Sure no one else wants her. She's just a scardy cat." I ignored him and picked up the cage. The kitten inside had dirt and dust all over her. Taking her out I found a towel and wiped her. Instantly white fur began to show. "Harry can you perform a cleaning spell on her…Is there one?" I asked him gingerly. He glanced down at the kitten the to the edge of the room. "Sure." With a flick of his wand she was all cleaned up, her fur was thick and white. I handed the money to the shop keeper who's mouth was wide and then sauntered out of the shop. Straight away we bumped into Harry's friends. I sighed and had a scowl on my face, Harry seemed to be in the same mood as I was in. He went to move past them but I held onto his arm lightly. "look I don't want to get between you and your friends. I get they don't like me, that's fine really not many people do like me, I mean uh.. it's uh… it's ok, talk to them." I said I could fill a tear go down my face as I pushed past them.

Harry's pov

"No wait Ciara." I called as she ran off. I turned towards my friends. "Harry, we're sorry. We well..." "We're just worried for you mate" Ron finished for Hermione. I glanced into the direction she had gone. "You've upset her again, again." I said sighing. "We really are sorry, it's just well too fast for her too.." Hermione started and I glared at her. "Look what she means is we're sorry mate and if she's with you then, we would like to be mates with her too." Ron said hurriedly. I glanced at my friends. "It might be too late for that." I said angrily and ran off to look for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She ran fast down to the tree where Harry and his friends had sat down earlier. She sighed, "it looks as if I burden everyone who gets close to me. I mean, now harry had lost his friends because of me." She said quietly to herself. She leaned back on the bench and she looked up at the sky. "Does anyone actually care about me?" she questioned as she gazed around the street silently. Watching the children run excitedly through crowds and over to their parents. She wished she had something like that, A home, Parents. Sighing she scowled slightly as that all too familiar face walked up to her. He had a smirk plastered on his face and as he saw her it only seemed to widen. She watched as he signalled for his goons to separate from him. Sauntering over he sat down on the bench next to her. "Sooo…Ciara guess Harry's left you, again." She glanced over at him annoyed. "Why do you always have to pick faults with him." His smirk never left his face as he moved into a new position so that her back was uncomfortably up against the tree. She shuddered at how close he was and she was frightened of the meaning behind his actions. He lifted his finger and pushed her hair to the side gently. "That's just what I do." He laughed. Slumping against the tree she moved uncomfortably as she sat beneath his gaze. "Well I don't like it." She said pushing him to the side as she stood up and began to walk. Malfoy ran after her, dodging through people in his effort to get to her. "Ciara wait, don't go back to him. He's not good for you, pothead, you want to stay away from all of them." she sighed turning around. "He's not a Pothead, he's my brother and I'm sorry if you don't like it Malfoy that's just the way it is!" She stormed off away from Malfoy, leaving him behind. Walking fast she was met by a startled Potter as, breathing heavily, he ran up to her. "I'm so glad I found you, I'm sorry." Harry's friends ran up from behind him. Ciara sighed, "Look Ciara we're sorry it was just-" Harry moved and stood in front of Ciara slightly, his movements and emotions showing how protective he felt towards her. "A shock." Harry turned and looked towards her startled. "yeah it was and we're really sorry. If your are Harry's friend, then we want to be yours too." Hermione said, her bushy hair swept across her face as the wind blew towards the group. A sniggering was heard and the group all turned around coming face to face with Malfoy. Ciara had noticed that same smirk plastered on his face and was starting to get the idea that for him, it was mandatory. "How touching." He said as he reached nearer to the group. A scowl had already formed onto Hermione's face as the group all looked towards the blonde haired boy. "Malfoy just leave her alone, she's nothing to do with you." Harry shouted at him. Malfoy smiled with delight as he turned towards Ciara. "Oh but I was only checking to see if you'd abandoned her again." Harry looked apologetically towards her and sighed as he turned back to face Malfoy. "I didn't abandon her I just…" he started. His face fell as he turned towards Ciara. "I'm sorry." Malfoy snorted before the group, laughing as loud as he could. His two friends at either side laughed, rather sarcastically, along with him. "Like that changes anything." Turning towards him Ciara gave him what could be considered a very dirty look. "What goes on between me and Harry, is our business, so please just back off." Both groups had turned towards Ciara each looking as shocked as the other. "I need a wand." She stated and took off suddenly towards a shop. Harry and his friends hurriedly followed the young girl as she walked down the street and into the wand shop, Ollivanders.


End file.
